The ex
by densifangirl
Summary: Kensi never went to Afghanistan, she never went out on a date with Deeks (5x09-Recovery) and she never slept with him. However, the past knocks her door, literally.
1. The groom ran away

**I don't own NCIS:LA.**

She was ready to do it. She had been through the same preparations ten years ago. She wasn't stressed or something like that. She was cool.

She was almost done. She had put on her white dress; a long, strapless and tufted at the button white dress. Her hair was down and wavy and a tiara from little flowers was decorating the top of her head. Her mother was in the bedroom with her helping her to get ready. She gave her the necklace and the pair of earrings she was wearing on her wedding. "You're beautiful sweetheart." Julia said being proud of her daughter.

"Thank you mom."

"You father was always saying how much he wanted to be with you that day."

"_Kensi, come on, we are going to be late."_ It was Nell yelling from the living room. Mother and daughter came out both smiling. "Oh my God, Kensi you are gorgeous."

"Thanks. So, are we ready?"

"Yeah. I just talked with Sam. They are on their way to the church." Michelle said.

"Okay then. I guess we can go."

The front door was opened. She lifted up a little her dress and walked to the door. That was when they saw him coming their way. He wasn't supposed to be here but at the church. Kensi had a bad feeling. The moment she saw him, the big smile she had on her face was gone. What was he doing here?

He walked in her house and stared at them for a moment. They were all looking at him confused. "Is everything okay? Why are you here?" Nell asked. She didn't want to believe that he had regretted it.

"Can you leave us alone for a moment?" he asked them meaning to be alone with Kensi.

"I want to stay. I'm curious to hear what you have to say." Julia said angry.

"Mom go. Nell, Michelle go wait in the car."

"Come one honey." Michelle took Karman by the hand and with Nell and Julia went outside.

"Let me explain you."

"Explain what?" she was trying to keep her patience. "You asked me for a second chance and I gave it to you. That's what you meant? Leave me on our wedding day?"

"I'm sorry Kensi but…but I can't do it. I can't."

"You can't." She laughed ironically. "Everyone was telling me I should wait. I shouldn't hurry but I was telling them that I was ready, that he can make me happy, that he won't let me down. And yet you did."

"Kensi,…" he approached her but Kensi stepped back.

"Don't come any closer. And get out of here. Get out before I start yelling and shouting and before I shoot you. Because all I want right now is to kill you. But I also want to be free and not behind bars. So, get the hell out of here right now." She wasn't crying. She was angry, very angry.

"I'm sorry."

He walked to his car crossing the three ladies and Karman. Julia was looking at him angry. They returned to the house where they found Kensi where they had left her. She was standing there like a rock. "Baby? What did he say?"

"Michelle, call Sam and tell him that it won't a wedding today or any time soon and to apologize to the guests for me." And she went to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

**I will continue it if you are interested. So you know what to do.**


	2. Follow your heart

**When I saw the eleven reviews and the nineteen follows, I was flying in the sky. The made my day. I never had so many reviews from the first chapter only and to be honest I thought you wouldn't like my story but I was wrong.**

**So here is the next chapter and as I like it always it takes place sometime before the first one.**

_A year ago…_

As she was doing every morning, she got up at six am and went for running. She might be doing it every day, but she wasn't taking the same route. She was going at the beach, around the block, to the park. After all, Kensi Blye was a seasoned agent. She returned home, took a quick shower and made breakfast. Well, just a cup of coffee cannot be considered as breakfast but it was something.

She was looking for her computer's charger all over the house. She was late and she couldn't find it. Most of the times, she couldn't find several things in her house. It was always in a mess. Eventually, she did; it was thrown behind the couch. She put in her bag, grabbed it and took her jacket. She opened the door and saw a man with his finger on the doorbell ready to ring it. She couldn't believe in her eyes. It was him. The man who had left her on Christmas day ten years ago without giving her any explanation, the man to whom she was engaged, the man who had told her so many times how much he loves her, who had promised her they would die together. That man was now standing at her door. "Jack?"

"Hello, Kensi."

"How…how did you find me?" she was shocked.

"Whoever seeks, finds. That's what they say, right?"

"And what do you want now? Why are you here?" She had almost recovered from the shock.

"I came for you."

"For me? Let me remind you that you vanished. I woke up one day and you were gone."

"I know, you're right. But that doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I still do Kensi and I want us to make a fresh start."

"And what makes you think I want? What makes you think I haven't moved on in my life?"

"I returned to LA a month ago and I immediately started looking for you. And when I found you, I was outside your house every day and night. You were coming and leaving alone."

"I don't believe you were stocking me."

"Please. Give me a second chance and I'll make it up to you."

"I have to go." She put on her jacket and left. He was looking at her as she was driving away. He had never forgotten her; her moves, her eyes, her voice, her smell. Everything on her seemed perfect to him.

For the rest of the day, her mind was someplace else. She kept thinking about Jack's return. She didn't tell anyone. She had to think without her co-workers' influence. He asked her for a second chance. He had already hurt her once. Because of him, she didn't trust any man whom she met. She was afraid she would be hurt and she didn't want that.

When she returned home that night, she found him sitting outside her door, exactly where she had left him that morning. "Please tell that you didn't stay here all day."

"I did. I'll do everything for you." He had never told her that before.

"Jack, listen. I need some time. Give me some time to think, please I need it."

"Okay." He put his hand behind her neck and kissed her. "Goodnight."

She didn't sleep all night. No matter how hard she tried to forget that kiss, she couldn't. He kissed very good. Plus, he was a part of her life. And for a certain period, he was the most important part of her life. She couldn't forget him throughout the years. How could she possibly forget a kiss within hours?

She put on the DVD player a movie hoping she would fall asleep. But it didn't work until five in the morning when she finally slept. And two hours later, she woke up. She sent a message to Deeks asking him if he wanted to grab a cup of coffee together before they went to work and he was more that glad. Actually, she wanted to talk with him about Jack. She trusted her partner's judgment. He would tell her what she had to do and it would be the right thing.

She drove to his place, picked him up and went to the Long Beach. They took the coffee and walked to the beach. It was a sunny, warm day. "So," Deeks began "what do you want to talk about?"

She stopped and looked at him in the eyes. "Jack is back."

"Jack, you mean your ex-fiancé? That Jack?"

"Yeah. He wants me to give him a second chance. He told me he wants us to make a fresh start. And I don't know what to do."

Deeks' heart broke. The woman he loved so much, more than anything else in the world was asking him what she should do with her ex-fiancé. He looked at the ocean and then back at her. "Follow your heart."


	3. The surprise

_Follow your heart._ Those three words were stuck in her mind. How could she possibly follow her heart? The heart always makes mistakes. It's the heart that lets you down most of the times in so many ways. No matter what her heart was telling her, the logic was against it. She didn't want to return to him. She was so much hurt from him. For a long time, she hated him. And now that he was back, her heart went over the logic and rancor and it was telling her to go for it, to give him the second chance he was asking. And she prayed that she was doing the right thing.

She was trying to find him for days. She thought he gave up. If he loved so much as he was saying, he wouldn't give up. She thought he could be at his old house. After he disappeared, she never went back to that house. That was the house where she got up that day, the day he left and she found herself all alone at the bed. She parked her car outside. The minute she got out of it, her heart started pumping so fast. She walked to the door and rang the bell. But no answer. She was about to leave when the door opened. "Hi."

"How did you find me?" he asked her.

"Whoever seeks, finds. Well, I have good memory too."

"Come in."

She walked in and looked around. Nothing had changed, same colors on the walls, same furniture at the same place. Her eye caught a picture in a frame above the fire place. A photo that was taken a few days before that Christmas. "You kept it." she said pointing at the frame.

"I always had it with me where ever I was going. It was the only thing that reminded me you. So, you are here to give me an answer, right?"

She nodded her head and approached him. "Yes."

"So, what's the answer?"

"Yes is my answer. I want to make a fresh start with you because I never forgot you and I always loved you. Even when I was telling myself to hate you, I couldn't. I couldn't hate you." She wiped away some tears and looked at him in the eyes. "And if you ever be treat me again,…" She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't even want to think of that scenario.

The time was passing slowly and happily for the two of them. Kensi talked to her friends and mother about her reunion with Jack. Callen had some hesitations but he didn't say anything. She seemed happy and he liked it. The couple was trying to gain the time they lost all those years. They were sleeping either at his place or at hers, they were spending more time together and some weekends they were even going on little trips.

That was their life during the first five or six months.

A night, he picked her up from work and they went to the beach. To the same beach he proposed her eleven years ago. She remembered it very well. She smiled at him as she got out of the car. They walked holding each other's hand. The sea was calm, the stars were shinning at the dark blue sky and the full moon was up lighting their way. They were staring at the high seas when he went behind her and placed his hands around her kissing her cheek. They were all alone. "You proposed me here eleven years ago."

"I know. I remember." She turned to face him. "What's going on?"

"Why are we here? You didn't bring me here incidentally." She never slipped up.

He stared at her mismatched eyes which were full of questions and then he knelt in his one knee. He took out of his jacket a small red box and opened it. "I know that I hurt you so much and now I'm more than happy that you gave me a second chance. And since I met you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I'm asking you again; will you marry me?"


	4. I'm happy

The next day, she walked in the bullpen thinking. How was she going to tell them? What would their reaction be? What would they think for her? She accepted Jack back after what he did to her and now that. "Good morning." she said and placed her bag on the desk.

"Good …" Callen stopped when he saw the shinning ring in her finger. "What's that?"

Sam and Deeks looked at her way both now noticing the ring too. "I'm engaged. Again." And she didn't say anything else. She smiled and walked to Hetty's office to tell her. Jack was her friend but Kensi told him she'd like to talk to Hetty herself. The three boys were looking at her as she was walking and then looked at each other. Sam didn't say anything. But the look Callen and Deeks exchanged was enough. Both of them had their hesitations about that relationship on the first place. Deeks was more worried because he was the one who told her to follow her heart. What if she was wrong? What if her heart betrayed her?

The same night, Kensi and Callen were left at the bullpen to finish their paperwork. Well, Callen needed an excuse to stay with her and talk for a moment. "I'm done." she said first and shut her computer.

"Me too." He was looking at her as she was packing her things. "Kensi, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, of course." She sat down again and looked at him. "What's going on?"

"Are you sure about this? The marriage. Are you sure you want to do it?"

"Yes, Callen, I'm sure. For the first time in my life, I'm sure for what I'm doing. And I'm happy, Callen. I'm happy."

"This is all I want, you to be happy." She smiled and hugged him.

"Since we started talking and asking things, I think I should probably do it now. Will you be my best man?"

"Yes, yes I will." He didn't think it for a second time. He just answered. "Why me and not Deeks? He's your partner."

"Because I know he will say no and we will end up fighting and I don't want that." He nodded his head for understanding. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." he said watching her walking away.

That night, Kensi and Jack had dinner with Julia at her house. Of course, she didn't know that they had broken up ten years ago. And Kensi wasn't planning on telling her any time soon. She just said that they were old friends who met again after a long time.

They had a great time. When they returned home, Kensi wanted to have a little talk with her future husband. They were sitting at the kitchen having a glass of red wine when she began. "I asked Callen if he wanted to be our best man and he said yes. I know I didn't tell you first but he is like the big brother I never had. So,…"

"I understand Kens, don't worry. You don't have to apologize to me and I don't have a problem. So, I was looking for a date today for our wedding and I think I have found the best one; July 29th." Her birthday. He wanted to get marry on her birthday. She smiled and kissed him. She found it so romantic.

The next morning, she called her mother to tell her. She sounded very happy which made Julia happy, too.

**Sorry for the small chapter. I'll try for a longer one next time. **

**Thanks for the support.**


	5. The preparartions

**Some people are asking if the story is a densi one or if it will turn to one. I'm sorry to disappoint you but no. Of course Deeks will be by her side, no matter what happens. I think I should stop here before giving away anything.**

It had been a month since he had proposed her and she had already started looking for a wedding dress. She was visiting many bridal shops with her mother and Nell. But she just couldn't pick one. She loved them all. The first time she was engaged, she hadn't been through that kind of preparations. It had been two months that they were engaged when he was gone. And she didn't have time for those things. It was the time when she was talking with doctors and helping him with his meds. Wedding dresses and invitations were the last things she had in mind. But now it was different. He was okay. Or so he seemed.

* * *

><p>Three months. Three months were left for the big day. The three men walked in the bullpen and saw a white envelop on their desks. G. Callen, S. Hanna and M. Deeks were written on the outside. They were the invitations. Deeks knew what it was before even opening it.<p>

_Together with their families_

_Kensi Blye_

_and_

_Jack Simon_

_invite you to join them_

_on their wedding day_

_Wednesday, the twenty ninth of July_

_two thousand and fifteen_

_at five o'clock in the evening_

_at Portofino Hotel Redondo Beach_

Sam read it aloud. "She is getting married on her birthday." Deeks said. His voice was broken. He left from the bullpen. He didn't want them to see him crying. Because that was what he wanted to do, to cry. How could he leave the woman of his life to marry someone else? Callen looked at Sam. "It's not easy for him."

"Agree."

That was when Kensi walked in. They both disappeared the serious look they had on their faces and smiled at her. "I see you got them. Please let me know whether you are coming or not. And I'm talking to you Sam because Callen, as the best man that he is, will come anyway."

"You are the best man?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you."

"You forgot to tell me?" Kensi was staring at them.

"It's not a big deal."

"I know it's not. But I'm your partner. Shouldn't you tell me?"

"Um, guys? Please. Let's just focus here. Sam, I'm waiting." He nodded his head.

"_Mr. Callen, may I have a word with you?"_ and Callen followed the little woman to her office.

"Sam, I'm sorry for that. I though…"

"You thought correctly. I don't have a problem. He needs to a part of a family." She smiled. "And I'm coming to the wedding. All three. And If Aiden is here, he will come too."

"Thank you." and she left to find Deeks. The first place she went was the gum. And that was where he was, between three bags, punching them. She approached him and tried to talk to him but he just avoided her. He said he had to practice and he couldn't stop. She could see his blue eyes red which were avoiding hers and she stepped back.

The same night that she returned home, Jack had made dinner and he was waiting for her. She wasn't able to talk with Deeks all day and she could feel it. She could feel it that he wasn't going to come to the wedding. Jack had given to some of his old friends from the Corp with whom he kept touch the wedding invitations. "All my budies are coming to the wedding." he said as she walked in the kitchen and gave her a hug.

"Good." She wasn't in the mood.

"What's going on?"

"I've been trying to talk with Deeks all day and he was just avoiding me. Anyway. Everyone I asked today is coming." She looked at the table. "I'm hungry. I'll go wash my hands and then we're eating."


	6. The present and the wedding day

**I do believe that if this was an episode, this will be the best Densi scene ever!**

**Please listen to **_**Because you loved me**_** performed by Celine Dion while reading this chapter.**

**I don't own the song.**

Less than twenty-four hours were left for the big day. Kensi didn't go to work that day. Hetty had given her some days off. Kensi couldn't believe that in less than twenty-four hours she would be Mrs. Simon.

It was around nine thirty pm. She was watching America's Next Top Model when her doorbell rang. She opened the door and found an exhausted Deeks looking at her. He probably hadn't slept for days. "Come in."

"I'm sorry from interrupting you from your show."

"We are always welcomed."

He stared at her for a moment and then took out of his jacket pocket a box. It was a blue, kind of long box. "This is my present to you for your birthday, your wedding. Take it for whatever you want." and he gave her the box. She was on the verge of crying. They both were. "Happy Birthday Kens. I won't come tomorrow, so I'm giving it to you today."

"Thank you."

"I wish you the best for your new life. I really hope he won't let you down this time."

"He won't." She said it being so sure. She wiped away some of the tears what had escaped.

"Goodnight Kens."

He turned around to leave. He had his hand on the door handle when she called his name. "Deeks!" He looked at her and she ran to him. They put their foreheads against each other's and looked into each other's eyes. He had his hands around her neck. He could smell her breath, he could feel it warming his face. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to do it so bad but he didn't. "Goodnight Kensi." He let her go and left. She sat on the couch and opened the box. It was a necklace with a big heart hanging. It was so beautiful. He was sending his message on his own way.

The next sun's day rose. She tried to take out of her mind everything that happened last night. The talk, the tears, everything but the gift. This was something she could only forget by throwing it to the garbage but she couldn't do that. A few hours later, her mother, Nell, Michelle and Kamran arrived to help her get dressed.

* * *

><p>As soon as he was ready, Callen drove to the Mission. The last moment, he remembered he had forgotten the wedding rings on his desk. Kensi would kill him if he showed up in the church without them. He walked in the empty Mission- since everyone was invited to the wedding- and ran to the bullpen. In a hurry, he didn't notice Deeks sitting at his desk. He grabbed the box and turned around to leave. Only then he saw him. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I'm not going to the wedding so I thought I should come here finish the paperwork, clean up some stuff."

"Why aren't you coming?"

"Callen, I can't see her dressed in white next to another man. I just can't. So, please go and leave me here. I'll be okay."

"You didn't do anything to stop her. You didn't tell her how you were feeling for her. Maybe if you had just done that, you would be the one waiting for her at the church right now."

"Go." and without saying anything, Callen left.

* * *

><p>She was ready to do it. She wasn't stressed or something like that. She was cool.<p>

She was almost done. She had put on her white dress; a long, strapless and tufted at the button white dress. Her hair was down and wavy and a tiara from little flowers was decorating the top of her head. Her mother was in the bedroom with her helping her to get ready. She gave her the necklace and the pair of earrings she was wearing on her wedding. "You're beautiful sweetheart." Julia said being proud of her daughter.

"Thank you mom."

"You father was always saying how much he wanted to be with you that day."

"_Kensi, come on, we are going to be late."_ It was Nell yelling from the living room. Mother and daughter came out both smiling. "Oh my God, Kensi you are gorgeous."

"Thanks. So, are we ready?"

"Yeah. I just talked with Sam. They are on their way to the church." Michelle said.

"Okay then. I guess we can go."

The front door was opened. She lifted up a little her dress and walked to the door. That was when they saw Jack coming their way. He wasn't supposed to be here but at the church. Kensi had a bad feeling. The moment she saw him, the big smile she had on her face was gone. What was he doing here?

He walked in her house and stared at them for a moment. They were all looking at him confused. "Is everything okay? Why are you here?" Nell asked. She didn't want to believe that he had regretted it.

"Can you leave us alone for a moment?" he asked them meaning to be alone with Kensi.

"I want to stay. I'm curious to hear what you have to say." Julia said angry.

"Mom, go. Nell, Michelle go wait in the car."

"Come one honey." Michelle took Kamran by the hand and with Nell and Julia went outside.

"Let me explain you."

"Explain what?" she was trying to keep her patience. "You asked me for a second chance and I gave it to you. That's what you meant? Leave me on our wedding day?"

"I'm sorry Kensi but…but I can't do it. I can't."

"You can't." She laughed ironically. "Everyone was telling me I should wait. I shouldn't hurry but I was telling them that I was ready, that he can make me happy, that he won't let me down. And yet you did."

"Kensi,…" he approached her but Kensi stepped back.

"Don't come any closer. And get out of here. Get out before I start yelling and shouting and before I shoot you. Because all I want right now is to kill you. But I also want to be free and not behind bars. So, get the hell out of here right now." She wasn't crying. She was angry, very angry.

"I'm sorry."

He walked to his car crossing the three ladies and Karman. Julia was looking at him angry. They returned to the house where they found Kensi where they had left her. She was standing there like a rock. "Baby? What did he say?"

"Michelle, call Sam and tell him that it won't a wedding today or any time soon and to apologize to the guests for me." And she went to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.


	7. The cancellation

Sam was dressed n his Navy uniform and Callen in a grey suit. Joelle was making his bow tie while they were waiting for the groom to arrive. Sam got up from where he was sitting and approached his partner. Joelle smiled at him and left them to speak. "How do I look?"

"You are okay. Decent." Callen gave him a confusing look. "I'm kidding, you are great. And also lucky that you remembered the rings. Kensi would kill you."

"Deeks was on the Mission. I think he still is. He loves her Sam and he is not doing anything to stop this."

"He wants her to be happy." He didn't say anything else and his phone rang. "Hey baby. Jack hasn't arrived yet. I think you should wait."

"_He won't come."_

"What do you mean?" Sam looked at Callen with a serious face.

"_He just left from Kensi's house. They won't get married. Looks like he regretted it."_

"How's Kensi?" Callen was now worried too.

"_She is locked in her bedroom. I'm going to stay here for a while. Can you come here to pick up Kamran?"_

"Yeah I will. And I'll let the guests know." He hung up and turned to them. "I'm sorry. May I have your attention, please?" Everyone stopped talking at looked at him. "There won't be a wedding today. Thank you all for coming and I'm sorry for the discomfort. You can all return home."

"What the hell is going on?" Callen asked while Joelle joined them.

"He left her. That's what happened. He just left from her home."

"Son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him. How could he do that? Today? On her birthday? How?"

She stayed in her bedroom for at least an hour. She had taken off her dress and had tossed it to the bed. She was sitting on the floor behind the door with her knees close to her chest. Not even a small drop of tear had come out of her eyes. She eventually got up, after the million efforts her mum made, put on a red dress with flowers and went outside to the living room. They hadn't left. "Baby? How are you?"

"Go home, I'll be okay. Nell, Michelle, go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Nell asked.

Kensi nodded her head. Nell and Michelle didn't try harder. But Julia insisted. "Honey, are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Yeah mum. Go home. I'll call you later." She kissed her daughter's forehead and left. Kensi looked at the ring in her finger; the engagement ring. She took it off and threw it to the couch.

After they left from the church, Callen and Sam went to the Mission along with the rest of the guests who were working there. When Deeks saw them, he was surprised. "What are you all doing here? I thought there was a party or something like that after the event."

"They didn't get married." Callen said angry and took off his coat.

"What do you mean? He...he left her? On their wedding day?" Probably Deeks was angrier than Callen. He got up, grabbed his jacket and left. He drove straight to her house. He didn't see her car outside but he didn't bother. He walked to the door and knocked. But no answer. Where was she? He called her but she wasn't picking it up. A neighbor showed up and told him that she saw her leaving an hour ago. But she didn't know where she was going. He thought she would be at her mother's.

He drove there as fast as he could. The sun had set. She wasn't in a good condition and she certainly shouldn't be out alone. He pulled over outside Julia's house, jumped out of the car and ran to the door. He rang the bell and waited. _"Kensi?"_ Julia was hoping it was her daughter. "Detective? She is not here if you are looking for her."

Julia could see the disappointment on Deeks' eyes. "Do you know where I can find her? She is not answering her phone and I'm worry about her."

"I wish I knew. I shouldn't have left her alone when she asked me to. I shouldn't. She hasn't cried. And that's not good, is it?"

"No, it's not. It's unusual for Kensi." That was Deeks' phone rang. "Eric? Did you find her?" Julia stared at him. "Where? Okay. Thanks." He hung up and looked at Julia. "We found her."

She seemed relieved. "I don't care if she wants to come here. But when you see her, I want you to call me and tell me that she's okay. I don't care if she wants to see me or talk to me or come here. I just need to know that she is okay."

"Don't worry. I'll call you." and he left immediately.


	8. The past remains past

**Please listen to **_**Dust in the wind**_** performed by Eagles while reading this chapter.**

"_**The thing about the past is just that. It's the past. Today is what's important." Hetty Lange, 2X15.**_

**I don't own the song.**

He drove to the beach where Eric had traced her phone. When he pulled over, he saw smoke. He approached and saw her, next a campfire she had made. He called Julia to tell her she was okay and that he would stay with her all night. While walking to her, he noticed something white in the fire; her wedding dress. "Your mother is worry about you."

"How did you find me?"

"I had Eric do his magic things. What are you doing?"

"Burning my past; photos, memories, wedding dresses, rings." And she threw her engagement ring on the fire. "This is where he proposed me both times. The first time, I didn't have a dress but I threw my ring to the sea." And she sat down to the sand looking at the fire next to her. "Everything became dust. Everything is now dust in the wind."

He walked to her and sat next to her. "Your mother told me that you didn't cry."

"I've cried a lot for this man. I don't have any more tears."

"I know what you are going through. Eight years ago, I was engagement to a lawyer. I had met her to the court when I was a public defender. Three days before our wedding, I returned home earlier with her mother. We had brought some presents we were given for the wedding. When I walked into the bedroom, I found her in the bed with her stepfather. Her mother had a stroke and I narrowly escaped it. I left the same moment. I never saw her again. Three days before our wedding."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I have gotten used to it. I think."

"Did you see her again?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't try, she didn't try. There was no point."

"You hated her?"

"I hated her, I still do and I will always hate her. I think if I had her right here now, I would drown her in the sea." He looked at her eyes. "But I have moved Kens. And you need to do the same thing. The past is just that. It's the past. Today was today and tomorrow will be a better day, a new day to start over. Don't stay back there because you won't pull through. Move on. You own it to yourself more than to anyone else." She nodded her head trying to keep her tears. "Come on, let's go." and he got up.

"Where?"

"At my place. I'll cook you your favorite food and we are going to watch a movie. It will be fun." He gave her his hand to help her get up. And when she did, they put out the fire and left.

She stayed at his place all night. Deeks called everyone to let them know that she was okay and that she would stay with him. The next morning, she woke up at his bed. She was so tired last night that she slept with the same clothes. She got up and went straight to the kitchen where she found Deeks. He had made coffee and had bought fresh donuts from the store across the street. "Good morning birthday girl."

"My birthday was yesterday."

"I know. But since yesterday you weren't in the mood, we can celebrate it today."

"No thank you. I start to believe that my birthday will be the worst day of the year for me." That was when the doorbell rang. "If it's him, I don't want to talk or see him."

"Don't worry. I'll kick him out of here if I have to." He was expecting to see Jack at the door but to all his surprise it wasn't Jack. It was a LAPD detective he knew and an officer. "Nick, what are you doing here?"

"I know your partner is here Deeks and I want to see her."

"What is this about?"

Kensi approached them. Nick nodded his head to the officer who went behind her and cuffed her. "Agent Blye, you are under arrest for the murder of Jack Simon."

_**THE END**_

**Do you think Kensi really killed Jack? No one knew where she was for a certain period of time the day before. There will be a sequel but I can't promise it will be up soon. Maybe during Easter or my five-day excursion with school in four weeks (! ! ! !). All I can say is that Deeks' ex-fiancée will make her appearance. I'll let you know when the sequel will be up with a 9th chapter.**

**Thank you all for the support you showed! **


End file.
